HALLOW PANACEA :: Second Return
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Duraivyr, Naiz, continues on his dangerous quest to fight the maleficent Chaos demons. Along his side are the bubbly Clove Rhinen, Violet, the down to earth Clove Vampen, Sabelle, as well as the short-tempered Sealer Mayji, Liera Van-Haissen. Together, they will face many difficult trials and meet many endearing friends – if not killer foes alike…
1. AIR

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」  
**HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _Second Return__ \_}

**[( 0th Turning of Fate )]**

**:: AIR ::**  
_{A Bouquet of Dreams}_

* * *

"_Liera~!"_

_Second Year, Mayji-in-training, Liera Van-Haissen ignored the sing-song voice. She was seated in a red velvet and golden framed chair, before a long mahogany table that stretched on for nearly miles on end. She was in the chambers of the Master Library, within the Grand Academy of Majikka._

_The girl was clad in a black cloak, had a dark purple skirt that reached to her knees, a white dress shirt, and had a pair of elegant reading glasses resting across her face. She looked younger than before, possibly as young as 12 or 13 than 19 years old. One last thing to note was the violet-colored armband she clipped around her left sleeve. In the Grand Academy of Majikka, there were three major study groups: Forge, Elementals, and Sealers, each given a color coding of crimson, emerald, and violet respectively. That was correct, Liera in particular was training to become a Sealer Mayji,._

"_Liiiiiiii~eraaaaaaa~!"_

_Liera finally glanced up, a sour look on her face, before something glomped her from behind and spilled red hair all over the place. Without needing to turn, she knew another young girl was cuddling her like a teddy bear – which the receiver loathed._

_The newcomer was a fellow student, another Mayji-in-training. Almost a direct polar opposite to the cold Liera, this girl's personality was brimming with unbound energy and gave off the feeling that she was ready to hug anyone if she finds them cute; which Liera hoped it was not the case right now. Her hair was long, literally reaching her hips if standing, and the color of her hair was so red, people swore she was born from a strawberry. This girl was an Elemental, noted the Sealer, as the former's emerald arm-band would not stop flapping into her face._

"…_What now, Silli?" Liera flicked off several strands of strawberry-red that covered the pages of her book, only to continue reading without a care._

"_Are you free this weekend?"_

"_Depends."_

"_O~n?"_

"_If you're going to set me up with another double date – which exactly is the reason why you bothered to come to the library you seldom visit just to look for me." Liera flipped the page again, "Right?"_

_A direct hit. The female student, Silli, staggered away, a nervous laughter uttered from her._

"_Ah…Y-yes…"_

_Liera grimaced, "Why me?"_

"_We-well you're my best friend! How could I let you live a school life without the sweet taste of romance?-!"_

"_Or is it because your other _best friends_ are preoccupied with something, and the only way that your parents would allow you to go on a date is if it was a double…"_

_Another dagger to the chest for Silli. The girl anxiously giggled, rapidly sweating for the lack of options she had at hand. Without reason, Silli desperately shook Liera as the cold student struggled to keep her face straight and her eyes on the page._

"_Oh please, please, please~, Lili! Help me out here! The guy I met is really cute and I really want to start a nice relationship with him!"_

"_I'm not Lili…It's Liera. You're the silly one, Silli…"_

"_HEY!" Several students, as well as high-ranking senior class representatives, shushed her. Silli slapped her mouth shut, toning her muffled voice into a clear whisper, "I thought I told you not to call me like that!"_

"_Did you now?" Liera replied, uninterested. She sighed and closed her book, soon writing down notes across a pad she brought with her. "Silli, let me be honest for the 1000th time…I hate boys, their guts, and everything about them, got it?"_

_Silli yanked out a seat with a croak, causing others to shoot glares at her, but she ignored them. The bubbly girl plopped down to frantically tug at the cloak-edge of her cold-hearted friend._

"_No you don't! You just haven't found the right one yet!" urged Silli, "You'll see, Liera! One day, you'll definitely find the true love of your life too!"_

_Liera grimaced as she misspelled a word, thanks to Silli's rambling. She heavily scratched off the words from the pad, while chewing out the following phrase:_

"_Over – my – dead – body."_

"_Oh, pleeeeeeaaaa~sssssse! I really want to go out with Rishard!"_

"_Hmm?" This got Liera's interest and she stopped scribbling, "Rishard Lumon? The Third-Year Forge?" Her hopeless-romantic friend nodded, eyes as round as doll-like saucers. If Liera was any normal guy, she would have find Silli absolutely adorable…Instead, she was a girl and personally found it rather annoying, "You do know that he is going out with more than a handful of 2nd and 3rd year girls, right?"_

_Silence…then lightning struck Silli's heart with a gasp._

"_YOU'RE KIDDING ME! PLEASE~!"_

"_SSSSHHHHHHHHHH~!"_

_Silli slapped her mouth shut again, "Liera…it can't be true…"_

_The Sealer Mayji returned back to her note-taking, "You know I hate beating around the bush, Silli. I'd rather set it aflame than waste my time cutting it with an axe."_

_Silli sagged in her seat like a deflated toy, sinking deeper and deeper under the table. A little spirit of herself rose from her gapping mouth. It seemed – scoffed Liera – that the girl had been finally slapped awake…or so one would think._

"_Well that's great!" The Sealer jumped when her Elemental friend inflated back to life, beaming with newfound hope. "That means I can make an easier choice between his best friend Vilado or the charming 3rd year class representative, Sir Almonei!"_

_Liera's pen slipped, messing up her hand writing. With a straight face, she gave a hopeless sigh. Her friend was a Second Year as well, both in the same class. They met each other by…chance, during their First Year: where Liera was touring the library and Silli got lost in it. After that, they were…well, no one could say the best of friends but at least they shared…particular topics; Silli with her fantasy love-life and Liera's research in the Majikka, Malphaea's Soul Energy. They clashed, personality wise, but they were close to being that close. There is one thing that Liera is impressed with her friend: Silli's attitude towards any boys she like would change as fast Liera drawing her sceptre in a fight – and she's the top Mayji in the art of duelling._

"_My guess, he's the second guy of your so-called double-date…" muttered Liera, grabbing another book. Silli rapidly nodded, cupping her blushing cheeks._

"_Yeah! He's charming, handsome, kind, and just loves little animals!"_

"_You've already described 12 guys to be charming; 24 to be handsome, including Master Elemental Yurieh; not sure about kind; and I have to hand it to you that you found someone who loves animals to death like you…well almost…" Liera rolled her eyes, "You actually love them…too much…"_

_Silli rested her head in her hands, staring her wide-kitten stare at Liera. God, she always hated that look. Not daring to even move, Liera tried to keep her eyes on her book._

"_But they're so poor and lonely! I had to take care of them! They're just the cutest little things~!"_

"_Is that why Professor Maytoff keeps referring to your room as a personal petting zoo and you as its zoo-maiden…"_

_Silli was taken aback. After a moment, she blushed red and nervously rubbed the back of her head. As quick as it changed, the girl leaned forward. This time she had a pair of yearning puppy eyes; ones that Liera despised even more…because they had intentions behind them._

"_Sooo…Will you—"_

"_No."_

"_But, I didn't—"_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on! You with Rishard and me with—"_

"_Definitely out of the question."_

"_Plea—"_

"_I refuse."_

"—"

"_End – of – story."_

_Silli fell flat silent…utterly defeated._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Silli beamed and Liera glanced from her book. From out of nowhere, a boy student in a black cloak, dress pants and shirt, approached the two girls. He was a charming young lad, with a well-made physique but had a down-to-earth air about him. His rich hazel-chocolate hair was short and slightly spiky as his deep yellow eyes twinkled. He gave the two girls a light bow._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt you…but my name is Lior Jikavai…Um…Are you Miss Van-Haissen?"_

"_Yes – yes!" rapidly nodded Silli._

"_He meant me, Silli…" Liera returned to lock her eyes with the book, brushing the boy off. Not noticing, the boy gracefully sat down next to Liera; much to her chagrin._

"_Um…I…I was wondering…Ah…" The boy shyly blushed, his tongue tied. He just kept staring at Liera, but she never even glanced back. Gathering his courage, Lior let it all out, "I was wondering if you knew about the academy ball that's coming in a few days. Uh…w-would you be interested in being my part—"_

**SLAM!**

_Silli reared back with fear. Lior went pale as he flinched back in his seat. Liera firmly had her palm tightly pressed against the table's face. It looked like she treated the table…to be the boy himself. With a straight face, but a chilly air around her, she turned a glare at the boy with off-the-bat loathing._

"_If you came to ask for help in your studies, or to get advice in how _not_ to tick me off, I would have gladly given you a bit of my respect…" whispered Liera with a deadly tone. Both Lior and Silli were shaking in their seats as well as their boots; enough said. "But since that isn't the case: Get – lost – _immediately_."_

_As sudden as Lior had appeared, he vanished. Liera waited for a second, sighed, and returned back to her work. Silli was still shaken and it took more than a minute for her to regain her guts._

"_That was…mean, Lili…"_

"_Whatever, silly Silli."_

"_HE–hey!"_

"Ho'ra_,_ ho'ra_…Just as expected from the Violet Rose…"_

_Liera's pen slipped again with a slight gasp. Silli looked up, her face beaming like a light-bulb with a doll-like blush. As if something foreboding was standing next to her, Liera slowly craned her neck about._

_Standing next to her was Second Year – repeating – Naito Shinkansen. Tall and slim, with a gentle air around him, the boy stood with a care-free wave. His long black hair draped over his shoulders, like a black silk curtain, and his eyes twinkling bright blue like the stars. He was clad in the male version of Liera and Silli's uniform, an orange armband clipped to his left arm; a Forge Mayji-in-training._

_Naito in particular was not like the other students. Technically speaking, he was special. He and his entire family – along with few others – all originated before the cometh of the Dark Kingdom Era; the ancestor of all ancestors in the world of Malphaea; the first human race: the _Nin'gen_. The world that Liera knew and grew up in was entirely different to that of the _Nin'gen's_ reign. Their culture was said to be purely Oriental, following a code of honor, respect, diligence as well as imploring imperial law. The Ancient Language was the language they spoke then, and the origins of Majikka and its power came from their teachings._

_As important as they may sound to be, thought Liera, whatever was left of that culture, life, and rule…were gone. When the Dark Kingdom Era struck, it obliterated three quarters of the world – and everything else that lived in it. Nowadays, the _Nin'gens_ were considered to be endangered – with Naito's family being one of the rare pure-bred families._

_Liera also remembered that Naito was a repeater; reasons being were unclear, but there were rumours about having come down with a dire sickness that held him back in the previous year. Now, he was the same level with the young Sealer and Elemental._

_Silli was in a dazzled state of daydreaming; possibly even picturing herself in a wedding dress with Naito bound in the frame. Liera just kept looking at the cheery boy from the corner of her eye, her pen twitching a little._

_Naito chuckled, "_A'ra_, Liera-chan. You should be more considerate of other's feelings, even if he was just a shy kid trying to ask you out…"_

"_Boys are no concern to me. They're nothing but a nuisance for me to deal with…" muttered Liera, but her tone faltered a bit._

_Naito shrugged, "Hey I'm a guy too you know. Haaa, Liera…_Na'ni mo wa'ka'ra'nai ne~_."_

_Liera grimaced, "With all due respect, Naito, I don't understand the Ancient Language…"_

"Su'mi'ma'sen_…"_

"_Naito…"_

"_Ha-ha-ha. Sorry, sorry." The boy chuckled, "All I said was: 'you just don't get it at all'."_

_Liera returned to her books and note-taking, "There is nothing I want to get about boys. Just them being here around me ticks me off like no other."_

_Naito grinned and gave off a chuckle. The boy casually plopped into the seat, which was once occupied by the other boy Lior. To anyone's surprise, he nonchalantly hooked an arm around Liera's shoulder like a good old buddy of his. The Sealer's eyes were wide, but she did not do anything. Trying to ignore everything, she went back to her studies. Silli glimpsed at Naito, then at Liera. With a silent giggle, she secretly rose out of her chair and took her leave. She will figure out her problems some other way._

"_So what's new – other than wanting to bug the bloody heck out of me?" asked Liera, never looking up from her reading._

"_Oh, not much…except for a pile of tests coming up this week…I guess you can say I'm a bit nervous…" smiled Naito._

"_Then you should study…that is why there is a library for us to work in…"_

"_You know that I hate studying alone…"_

"_So…what does that have to do with me?_

"_Mind being my tutor again?"_

_Liera's pen smoothly stopped. She slowly peeled her eyes away, soon locking with Naito's. "What subject?"_

"_Uh…" Naito scratched his cheeks, "…Everything…_tabu'n_…"_

"…'Tabu'n_'?" wondered Liera._

"Maybe_." grinned Naito. Liera lightly laughed under her breath._

"_Arithmacy, Elemental Principles, and Bio-larchency is fine…but we'll stay clear away from Neo Gaussian Tech & Science, I haven't taken any classes in them yet…"_

"_Heh-heh, _ariga'tou_."_

"_Hm-hm…That I know means 'thanks'…right?"_

"_You got it, Liera-chan."_

"…_Don't call me that."_

[******]

_**WOMP!**_

"OW!"

Liera sprang up wide awake, her head throbbing a great deal.

The girl was back to her old self, the same graduate Sealer Mayji. She was in the middle of a small room, with a single bed and a simple drawer with a dusty mirror. Light was split like kindling through the cracks of the window-covers, flooding her room with the only illumination she needed.

Ignoring the sting in her head, she gave a wide and loud yawn. She was sitting across the floor, her leg still hanging over across the bed she had slept in. The girl had fallen off, much to her chagrin. Liera picked herself up, letting the blankets limply slip off her body.

She was clad in her only set of pajamas: an over-large t-shirt that doubled as – to a certain extent – a night gown with a short skirt. The collar exposed her entire bare right shoulder, but she did not care. Her hair was a disheveled tangle of purple…things and it was spilt all over her face. With a groggy look, she stared at the dusty mirror…only to recoil.

God, she looked absolutely hideous. Unable to help it, Liera let out a tired sigh.

Slowly, her weary mind began recollecting the original memories of her recent dream.

Back in the academy, huh, she thought. Her home. It was the best place in the world for her. She loved it: the good food, warm bed, all her friends – a handful or so – and most important of all: the sensation of looking forward to learning something new…Providing no boys get in her way to achieve them…

Liera stretched, cracking another big yawn to go with it. She limply dangled her arms, scratching the back of her neck.

Now, to start the day as usual.

"Hey, Stallien, get up! I'm thirsty…" muttered Liera, to somewhat to herself in the empty room, "Go get me some water and a basin to wash my face…"

The Sealer remembered that she had stopped into the town of _Shikoa_, a very quiet and peaceful town – providing their annual festival has not started yet.

It was very late at night when she arrived, after facing a batch of those…those…what were they called again…Right, Narcotics. They were some sort of henchmen to the newest human-like creatures she had recently discovered, all of which took the form of men: Chaos. It was slightly frightening, as they felt like the same cases as Cloves, only Cloves are human-females all the way. Strangest thing of all, Chaos existed to kill the Cloves. Though Liera despised Cloves…she hated senseless bloodshed just as much.

Now she was working with a certain creep who particularly fights them. Speaking of which…Liera narrowed her eyes, already burning with rage. Naiz…Her newest icon of absolute loathing. He was this young boy who appeared before her, interrupted her chances in sealing a Clove, and even fought these Chaos to save one. He was strange, as he makes lots of references to the Dark Kingdom Era…which he somewhat called the Era of Arcadine. Liera shrugged. Either way, if he messed with her, he was going to get it big time.

Worst of all: he was no Mayji yet he could seal Cloves without proper Confinement Majikka. He uses these specialized medals to absorb and seal either Gauss or Clove…a feat never before heard of in the Grand Academy of Majikka. And that was the exact same place where Confinement Majikka was discovered. This boy, Naiz, was called a Duraivyr. The only definition she got from him was some sort of Templar of God…It was both irritating to understand, but she would figure it out sooner or later.

What was even more troubling was the fact that he…that he…cared for Cloves – like human beings! It was just unheard of to the Sealer. The creep was now caring for two Cloves under his wing, an Earth Rhinen and an Air Vampen; both of which he named Violet and Sabelle respectively. For crying out loud, he even named her own Air Dragonfien; 'Azure' or something. What was next? Liera immediately blocked such thought out. She already had enough of him.

The girl then reminded herself of her thirst, her throat feeling dry and dusty.

"Stallien! Didn't you hear me?-! I said: get me some water, now!"

Liera, Naiz, Violet, and Sabelle all arrived into this town during the night. After taking care of the Narcotic creeps, she was deadbeat exhausted. Now after a good night's sleep, she was ready to give Naiz a thrashing for stepping on her foot the other night during the fight.

But something was taking awfully long to do something simple.

"Why that no good, mangy, useless…" Liera stormed for the door of her room.

The Sealer had summoned her Fire Stallien to guard her room during the night. Why? Because the idiot of an innkeeper could not fix the broken locks of the only two rooms available, and Liera had no choice but to live with it – as she was in dire need of sleep back then.

In order to prevent any unwanted creeps – namely Naiz – from unexpectedly sharing the room with her, she set her Stallien to guard the front door. Now, other than that lousy innkeeper, it was the Clove's turn to get an earful from this Sealer.

Liera whipped back the door and went all out, "GET UP YOU LAZY…Huh?-!"

A series of imaginary marks flashed before her eyes, around a certain spot that was empty in the hallway. Liera looked left, right, then left again. The entire hallway was definitely empty. Rage boiled tremendously within Liera's thin body frame.

"Naiz…if this is your doing, I am so going to—"

_**Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakk…**_

"Huh?"

Liera looked up ahead, staring at the room directly in front of hers. It was Naiz's, as well as his two Cloves. The door was slightly ajar and lightly swinging back and forth a bit. So…it _was_ him after all. Without thinking, or even bothering to change her clothes, she stormed across the hall. With a nasty snarl, she kicked open the door and send it wailing back on its hinges. Blindly, she charged in.

"Alright, creep! Fork over my Stallien or…or…or…Aaaaaaaa～aaaaahhh…"

The Sealer went stark white. The room was empty…save for something big that lay curled up in the center across the room's floor. It was a silver mound, as big as Liera herself, and it was both shrinking and growing back and forth with a light purr. Liera went rigid as the mound twitched and started to unfurl.

Bladed wings opened up to stretched about the body of a silver lion, revealing pulsing and symmetrical blue veins across its metallic skin. Its head was that of a fierce eagle, eyes blinking open to reveal them as LED-light blue.

The Gauss Griffon, dubbed _Edge_, yawned its beak to the sense of morning. It stopped halfway, spotting a familiar girl standing like a statue at the doorway.

The two beings stared at each other for a long time, silence growing tensely thick. All _Edge_ did was snorted at her in distaste, its breath lightly kicking up the edge of Liera's overlarge-shirt…and she—

[******]

"Hmm?" Naiz blinked, as if snapping out of his thoughts. He straightened in his seat across a bench and wooden table, steadying his hearing among the mild noise around him.

"What is wrong, Naiz-sama?" Naiz's attention was pried from listening and he turned to look before him. Sitting across was a young girl with long white and sensitive hair and a pale but serene complexion. She was in a long and loose pale blue gown that hung about her shoulders; her pink-clove shaped birthmark open across her left shoulder. She smiled, but was worried for the boy's dazed expression, "Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

Naiz chuckled it off, "N-no, of course not, Sabelle, I'm completely fine. I just thought I heard Liera's scream…Nothing particular."

"_Ne-ne_, Naiz-kun! Look! Look!" Naiz turned to his left, where a rectangular piece of paper with a perfect sketching drawn on it was thrust into his face. Unfazed, he grinned and took a peek under the paper to see the owner. It was another girl, with silky black hair and a round child-like face. Her eyes glittered gentle amethyst, a lovely and youthful smile wide across her lips. She was clad in a black leather dress without sleeves; her pink-clover birthmark bare across her left shoulder. Her hands were donned by a pair of black leather gloves, both holding onto the drawing in their hands. "Look what I drew! Isn't it pretty?-!"

Naiz gingerly took the drawing from the girl's hand and gave it a good look. He was once again astounded by the girl's talent. It was a life-like sketching of a young man, surrounded by four brides. The five of them stood among something that looked like it was burned down and destroyed, pieces of a broken house, but he felt the joyful atmosphere even from the art itself. The faces of the young man and four brides were slightly blurry. He could only make out their blissful expressions faintly drawn over them.

"Wow, this is amazing Violet," Naiz grinned.

The Rhinen Clove, Violet hopped with joy, "Thank you, Naiz-kun!"

"Who is everyone in here?"

"I don't know," innocently smiled the girl, "It was a dream I had last night. Mmmmm, I think Naiz-kun is the boy inside the drawing!"

Naiz chuckled…only soon to enlighten with a blush, "H-hah? Me?"

"_Uu'm-uu'm_!" Nodding, Violet leaned in close to point at the image as she continued, "You can pretend that's you! This pretty lady in the pretty dress is me! And the other pretty lady in a just as pretty dress is Sabelle-neechan!"

The Air Vampen jumped in her seat, "Eh? Wh-what?"

Naiz gave a nervous laugh, "Ah-ha-ha…Violet drew a wedding of one groom with four brides. She thinks the groom in the picture is me, and the two of the four brides are you and Violet…K-kind of funny, don't you think?"

Sabelle paused, her cheeks reddening, before lowering her gaze with a timid smile, "A…Actually…I would be greatly honoured to be Naiz-sama's bride…"

Naiz's face went a darker shade of red.

"_Uu'm-uu'm_! I want to be Naiz-kun's bride too!" giggled Violet and she embraced Naiz with a lovely bear-hug.

The boy's entire head went blood-crimson scarlet. Sabelle could not help a giggle, before she turned to another girl that sat to her right. She was small, but not as small as Violet, and her hair was long and deep black, tied back in a pair of lengthy pigtails. She wore a pink blouse and a pair of tan-colored khaki pants. The girl's posture was curled up in her seat, shrivelled up like a nervous flower.

"Lora-chan, would you like to be Naiz-sama's bride as well?"

The girl named Lora, bearing a pink-clover birthmark across her left shoulder, curiously tilted her head to one side at Sabelle's comment. Steam burst from Naiz's body, his face nearly literally glowing.

Lora was a Fire Stallien Clove, one sealed and serving under her master Liera Van-Haissen. She remembered that she was summoned to guard Liera's door, because the lock was broken. She vigilantly did so, but it was hard to escape sleep's touches. It was in the middle of the night, when she met Naiz, Violet, and Sabelle. They offered their bed for her to rest in, while Naiz would fill in for her watch-duty. He was…so kind. He literally switched spots with Lora, sitting in front of Liera's door to keep an eye out for her. She had a good rest with her Sister Rhinen and Vampen, and now Naiz invited her with the others for breakfast. The boy said not to worry about Liera's door…for he mentioned that a _good friend_ will help to fill-in for guard-duty.

Still, she was a little scared…scared that Liera might become angry knowing the Stallien had abandoned her duties like that. Naiz had comforted her though, saying that he will explain everything and take the blame for it.

This Naiz…was truly a different kind of human altogether. He was gentle, caring, and did not mind at all that she was a Clove. This kind-hearted boy even gave her a name for herself to keep: Lora. It the most precious gift she could ever ask for. Maybe…being his bride…would be her greatest fortune as well. At the very thought, the Stallien hid her pink cheeks behind her folded knees.

"Ah! Mr. Saviour!"

Naiz, Violet, Sabelle, and Lora perked their heads up at a voice. It soon appeared in its physical form: a young girl in a maid's uniform. She had short orangish-blonde hair, with a frilly maid-tiara, innocent brown eyes, and a cute face. The maid had a pleasant and grateful smile as she approached everyone's table.

"Mr.…Saviour?" blinked Naiz. Slowly, he began to recollect, "Oh…you're that…that…uh…"

"That's right!" giggled the maid, "It's me, Polly! The Earth Elephen you rescued a few days ago, along with my Sisters!"

"UWAH~!" In a flash, Polly was engulfed in a Rhinen-hug, "Sister Elephen! I missed you sooooo much!"

"Uu…Uh…You're a…Sister Rhinen…right?" breathed Polly.

"_Uu'm-uu'm_, that's right! Uwah~! You look so pretty in that dress!"

"Sorry, Sister Rhinen but…can you…not squeeze…too hard…"

"Eh?" Violet pulled back, realizing her overuse of strength. She nervously giggled, tapping a knuckle to her head with a playful stick of her tongue, "I'm sorry…"

An epiphany hitting him, Naiz patted a fist into his palm, "Oh right. You're one of the Cloves that were abducted by the Alkkemiysts, and that Chaos, Thor!"

"That…" coughed Polly, but smiled, "is right, Mr. Saviour…"

"Ha-ha. It's Naiz, please don't forget it."

"I don't know how I could express my gratitude for your rescue. Is there anyway I could repay you?-!"

Naiz waved it off, "Not at all. Making sure that you and your Sisters are safe is all the reward I ever wanted."

Polly blushed with a happy giggle, "I…really have to thank you for your help…Mr Sav— I mean, Sir Naiz."

"Ah-ha-ha. Don't mention it."

"Oh so you're the Mysterious Silver-haired Hero Polly's been talking about, eh?"

The voice caught everyone's attention and they turned. They met an adult woman, clad in a sooty dress with a dirty apron and a kerchief wrapped across the top of her head and hair. She had a wide figure, but nonetheless a sturdy appearance that was meant to ward of any rowdy drunkards from the inn. Her cheeks were slightly chubby, but her smile gave her a youthful air. Held aloft by her left hand was a tray full of food.

"Ah, Mistress Millina!" perked up Polly.

The lady, Millina, gave a hearty laugh and – nicely – slapped a big hand across Polly's back, "Didn't I tell you to drop the whole Mistress thing? I'm not like that master-maid-complex of a brother of mine, you know?-! Milli will do just fine lil' Polly!"

"Y-y-yes…Milli."

"Wh-who is there…" wondered Sabelle, hearing the newcomer's voice.

"Nice to meet y'all," replied the lady, "I'm Millina and the owner of this here inn. Just call me Milli. Now I've been hearing from sweet lil' Polly over here that you was the one that saved her blessed soul, right?"

"Aha-ha-ha…You could say that…" grinned Naiz, "Are you Polly's owner?"

"Well, somewhat…" Milli rubbed the back of her head, "She's my lil' brother's Tamed Clove, but she always lends a hand in running the inn with me. Polly's a great help once she knows how to be careful and not trip over her own feet."

Polly blushed, head drooping, "Sorry, Mistress Milli…I'm such a clumsy Clove…"

A slap sent Polly staggering and a hearty chuckle ensued, courtesy of Milli, "Ah there's nothing wrong in being clumsy, girl! Heck, I've made twice as many mistakes as you did when I started to running this place. And quit calling me Mistress!"

Polly winced from the searing sting across her back, but nonetheless was happy for someone to care for her, "I-I will try my best…"

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Milli then skilfully whipped several dishes of food from her thin tray and neatly rested them before Naiz, Violet, Sabelle, and Lora. "You're order! And for Polly's sake, Mysterious Silver-haired Hero, it's on the house!"

Suddenly, the entire inn rose up in an upheaval, causing the boy and all four Cloves to jump. All sorts of disagreements and disproval rained down onto Milli. Instead, she whipped around and…

"WHAT'S WRONG?-! IS MY FOOD THAT NASTY TO BE NOT WORTH PAYING FOR?-!"

The crowd paused. In a flash, they returned to their noisy old selves…sweating in fear along the way. Milli planted her fists to her hips with a huff, "Stinking freeloader-wannabes…" She spun back to Naiz, her expression back to normal, "Now eat up you hear? Come on Polly, rush hour's coming soon and we need to stock up on some grub. Time for a grocery run."

"Yes, Mistr—I mean, Milli!" nodded Polly. Milli left Naiz's and the others' table, but Polly remained. She gave a deep bow towards the boy, startling him, "Thank you so much, Sir Naiz. Please take care of yourself…and my dear Sisters."

Naiz nodded, "Ah. I will."

A broad smile stretched on Polly's face. She left to go after Milli, secretly wiping the tears of hope and relief from her eyes. Rest assured, the Elephen knew her beloved Sisters were in good hands.

"Bye-bye, Polly-neecha~n!" called Violet with a happy wave. She stared back down at the table, covered with hot and delicious food. The girl took only one whiff and she was already head over heels, "Uwa~h! It smells sooooo good! I want to try it!"

"Wait a moment." Violet, Sabelle, and Lora stopped reaching for their food, only for Naiz to reach for them. After a quiet moment of confusion, the boy matched every plate to their rightful owner. After that, he smiled with a, "Okay now." The three girls giggled.

Together they clasped their hands, bowed their heads, and chanted, "_I'tta'daki'masu_."

Violet instantly dug into her meal: a big bowl of salad filled with tons of fresh scallions. With glee, she munched on it to her heart's delight. Sabelle softly felt her hand across the table to find her food: a plate with lots of cinnamon swirls. With her nose, and Naiz's help, she happily took a bite from a big piece, savouring its lovely taste and scent. Lora stared quietly at hers: a plate of sunny-side-up eggs and sausages. Her eyes were locked with the two yolks, as they stared right back at her.

"Is something wrong, Lora?" The Stallien perked her gaze up to Naiz, who patiently watched her. She curiously stared at her plate, a little worried. She was like a child afraid to try something new. The boy chuckled, "Here, let me help." He rose from his seat and leaned towards the girl. He took up the fork and knife she had at her side and he showed her what he was doing. "You use these to cut a piece and…" He picked up a piece of egg white and held it in the air for Lora's mouth. "Aaah…" Lora blinked, hesitant. Still, she trusted him.

She opened her mouth, allowing Naiz to insert the piece of food, and she clamped it shut. The Stallien took a moment to chew…and soon brightened. Naiz chuckled, automatically handing the fork and knife to Lora. Remember what he had taught her, she followed his example. She went for a bigger piece and ate it. Eventually, Lora was delighted in eating it.

Naiz sat back down, casting his gaze over the three Cloves. Violet giggled with joy as she munched onto her favourite food; Sabelle enjoyed the fresh taste of baked cinnamon swirls, smiling all the while; and Lora was ecstatic in having such a delicious plate of eggs. The boy then gazed down at his food: porridge. A quizzical look crossed over his face as he stared at its content. It was not that it looked hideous; it was not that the others had a better food than he had; but…

"This is…porridge, huh?"

"Eat up, alright?" Naiz's ears picked up a particular voice and he was compelled to turn to it. Behind him was a family of a mother, father, and a 5 year old boy. They were enjoying their breakfast, with the boy having the same sort of porridge Naiz had. He gazed at them with a quiet expression, a particular emotion hidden under his calm face. The mother rubbed the back of her child's head, encouraging him, "Porridge will help to make you big and strong. If you eat well and healthy, you could be as strong as daddy."

Naiz flinched; his hand shook. Violet noticed it. She took a moment to pry herself from her enjoyment, to examine Naiz. The Rhinen saw an…unreadable expression across the boy's face. It was mixed with a sense of fear or longing…It was hard to tell. All she could read from him was the fact that his night-blue eye…lost their familiar and strong-hearted twinkle. Naiz turned around, gazing back down into his porridge again. He now looked like he was not sure if he should eat it or not…or maybe it was something else.

A black-gloved hand touched his and he broke out of his weary stasis. Bewildered, Naiz turned to its owner: Violet. The Clove watched him with silent and worried eyes. She never said a word, nor made any other move. All she did was covering the back of Naiz's hand with hers and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Neither of them said a thing, but wordless thoughts were shared deeply.

Finally, Naiz recovered back to his old and casual self.

"I'm fine, Violet…Thank you." he whispered.

Violet's lips broaden, relieved, "_Uu'm_, Naiz-kun." Naiz stroke the top of her head, invoking a purr from her as she enjoyed its feeling. Soon, she returned back to her munching.

Naiz turned back to his own breakfast, but stopped. There was something missing, literally. His spoon was gone. It suddenly reappeared before him, a spoonful of porridge held for him.

It was Lora. She held the spoon out to him, a gentle smile on her lips. The Stallien gestured the spoon towards the boy's mouth, the same way he did to her with her sunny-side up eggs. Slowly, the boy let out a grateful chuckle.

"Aaaaaaah~." With that, he opened his mouth to graciously accept Lora's offer.

_**WHAM!**_

Lora blinked as her spoon somehow missed Naiz's mouth. Actually, he was no longer in her field of vision. The Clove looked up just a little bit…and the spoon fell from her limp hand. Violet felt something amiss and turned…blanching. Sabelle heard the sudden sound, with it painting a mental image…eyes widening.

"Naiz-sama!"

"Naiz-kun!"

"_**Naaaaaaaaaaaa~iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzz~zzzzzzzz~…"**_

Liera was burning with ravaging rage, enough said. Her hair was still in draping tangles across her face, revealing only one of her piercing dawn-amber eye, and her teeth clenched viciously. One thing to note, she had a bare-footed stomp planted firmly across the back of Naiz's head; letting his face personally having a good taste of the porridge without a so-called spoon.

"Brah…Buriua, blu-borbin…" gurgled Naiz, his face stuck in the bowl. Liera dropped her kick, wrenched Naiz's head from out of the bowl, and gripped him by the back of his collar to face him to her. As always, he had a casual – if not a bit nervous – look, as warm porridge slipped off his complexion, "Ah, Liera…good morning…"

"NO NAIZ! IT IS **NOT** A GOOD MORNING!" The Sealer tossed Naiz back into his seat, diving in again like a lethal eagle and gripping the collar of his fleece jacket. It took her great self-restraint to refrain from tearing his entire body limp from limp. "WHY IS _MY_ CLOVE WITH YOU?-! WHY DID YOU BOTHER TO KIDNAP HER?-! WHY IS SHE EATING BREAKFAST SO CANDIDLY?-! AND WHY IN GOD'S NAME IS A GAUSS GRIFFON, IN YOUR ROOM, WATCHING ME LIKE A DIRTY OLD MAN?-!"

Naiz blinked, "…Did _Edge_ really stare at you like an old man?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Naiz was pinned against the edge of the table, with Liera's head an inch away from his face. "Where – is – that – pesky – good-for-nothing – Clov…" She trailed off when she spotted someone utterly familiar that was shaking in her seat behind Naiz. "Oooooooh…there is going to be an Underrealm to pay…"

Lora bolted in her seat in absolute fear, her body quivering uncontrollably. She pulled at her ears in guilt and shame, instantly bursting into frightened tears.

"L-Lora-chan!" bolted Sabelle, standing, "Please do not cry! Everything is alright! There is nothing to fear!" She clawed at the air for a moment, before she could find Lora's shoulder and rubbed them to calm the Stallien down. It was useless, the tearful girl's floodgates were let loose without mercy.

"Scary-lady, leave Naiz-kun alone!" Violet too rose from her seat, but, "Owowowowowowow~owowowow~ooooow~!"

Liera was on the verge in tearing Violet's face apart by the cheeks, her angry aura rising significantly.

"STOP _**CALLING**_ ME THAT!"

"I'm shooooorrr~rrrrrriiiiiii~!" cried the Rhinen.

"Liera, stop it!" To Naiz's surprise Liera did, leaving Violet to rub her reddened cheeks and sniffle to herself, only to glare back at the boy – ready to kill someone. "Lora stayed up all night as long as she could, but even a Clove like her needs sleep. I offered to watch your room while she rested with Violet and Sabelle in mine. When morning came, I just invited her for breakfast. She was worried you'd be angry if no one was guarding your door, so I summoned _Edge_ to help. That is all."

"Who…" Liera puffed a strand of hair from her face, which proved to be useless, "the bloody heck is Lora?"

On instinct, the Stallien raised her hand…only to realize she should not have listened to that instinct in the first place.

The Sealer just scowled, "Great…you named another one of _my_ Cloves…What's next on your stupid agenda, Naiz? Enlighten me, I dare you."

"Um…I don't know?"

"It…was a rhetorical question…"

"…Ah…"

"Stallien!" The Lora straightened, her tears put on hold. Her body shook violently as Liera's eyes were all on her. Sabelle hugged the poor Clove, doing her best to comfort her Sister. Violet too sprung over to hug them as well, only more in fear from Liera's wrath. "We're…leaving…_now_…" The Sealer then snapped at Naiz, hollering, "AND WE'LL NEVER SEE THIS CREEP EVER AGAIN! _YOU HEAAAAA~AAAAAAAR_?-!"

Naiz blinked, "…Crystal…"

"Good."

"Uh…Liera…"

"…What – now?"

"Are you…sure you want to leave like this?"

"…What in God's name are you talking—" A thought dawned onto Liera. It asked for her to look down. She did…and her heart stopped beating. The Sealer finally remembered what she was wearing in the first place.

An over-large t-shirt for pyjamas and a dishevelled hair…were not exactly an ideal fashion in front of a crowd like this…or a creep like him.

"…Ah…ah…,…_ah_…"

Naiz started to unzip his fleece jacket, ready to pass it on to the girl in shock…but, "Here, Liera. Take this or—"

_**SMACK!**_

…He received an earth-shaking stomp to face – No, no, a series of them…

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! _**PERVERT~!**_"

"Naiz-sama!"

"Naiz-kun!"

Lora shook with absolute dread, her tears returning.

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Un'mei'to ta'ta'kau. Kyuu'sei kou'rin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


	2. TRIBUTE

_**Everything written here – characters, technology, setting, combat system, and so on – are all under the direct ownership of **_**Emerald Sonata**_**…and the **_**GAEA ALTERIUS**_**.  
Any non-original subjects will be tagged with '*' next to it and will be given a proper sourcing.**_

**[Inspired by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_** and **_**Kamen Rider Blade**_**.]**

* * *

「ハロー・パナシア」**  
HALLOW PANACEA  
**{/ _Second Return_ \}

**[( 1****st**** Turning of Fate )]**

**:: TRIBUTE ::  
**_{A Fall to Endure}_

* * *

"RUN!"

Two figures broke out of a column of thick bushes and dashed down the empty forest. They raced down whatever path they could find under the scattered light and fragmented shadows. Neither of them dared to stop, not even for a minute – no, a second.

They were two girls…one of them a maid.

The maid tried to catch up in the hasty wake, but could not help stumbling from time to time. Her black maid uniform, along with white apron and ruffled head-band, were ripped and shredded – as if she had a nasty run in with a wild beast on the way to the market. Bruises, dried stains of blood, as well as several cuts from branches' fingertips, were all over her once milk-white complexion. Almost as scarred as her, the bracelet of white glass beads hung on for dear life to her scratched wrist. Not to mention her mid-length heart-pink hair was in shambles and her innocent-blue eyes were wide with fear. Even though she was afraid, she did her best to keep her eyes directly on the one who was leading the girl to safety: a miko.

This miko – a _shrine maiden_ as recognized in the Ancient Language – charged through the never-ending forest, guiding the maid companion through its perils; unyielding and resolute. The dress she wore was gorgeously crafted by long forgotten skills: a white Oriental cotton vest; white sleeves that were disjointed at the shoulders, leaving them bare, and stitched with silky red-ribbons across the rims, altogether draping down to the height of her knees like that of an elegant kimono; a red-skirt which were actually pants, designed to be wide and lofty to allow absolute mobility; white Tabi socks and ancient wooden sandals. With long flowing scarlet hair, tied back in a white-ribboned ponytail, the miko's emerald eyes gleamed with uncontrolled ferocity and strong-willed determination. Strapped to the side of her waist was a long and thin weapon, sheathed patiently inside its black scabbard.

Though vastly different in personality – as well as roles – there was one thing in common between the two. The answer was set right after the maid scratched her left shoulder across a low branch, tearing off a patch of cloth from her dress.

Revealed under the open and broken sunlight, their left shoulders carried the birthmark of a pink clover: Cloves.

_**SNAP!**_

The miko broke into a sudden halt, causing the maid to accidentally crash into her back. Before the maid could ask what was going on, the miko shot up a hand – silence. Listening closely, all she could hear was the calm rustling of tree tops and bushes. However, there was zero wind and the rustling movements…were not natural.

"Hmm?" The maid felt something and could not help looking up…only to pale instantly, "A-A-ABOVE YOU!"

The miko shot her eyes up to the tree tops, spotting several black and red figures dropping right out of them.

A squad of Narcotics landed across the ground, surrounding the two Cloves without giving them a chance to recognize the situation. They already brought up their rifles, several of them igniting their yellow laser bayonets.

The maid quickly retreated to hide behind the miko, her body quivering uncontrollably. The miko stood strong – for the sake of her Sister – and shot a grimace to the troopers around them.

"Targets acquired. All units: capture them with minimum damage. Kill-order is authorized if they retaliate with armed resistance."

At the lead Narcotic's command, the others confirmed the order with a nod.

"…Whatever happens, Sister…don't move."

"H-heh?"

The maid snapped out of her frightened phase when the miko suddenly left her side. She was about to call her back, but the miko stopped to glance at the maid from her shoulder. A soft and hopeful smile was on her lips.

"Please…leave it to me…"

After a short pause, the maid nodded back with faith, "B-be careful, Sister!"

"ASSAULT!"

At that, every Narcotic stormed in onto the two Cloves.

_**SHING!**_

Abruptly, two Narcotic riflemen froze on the spot, right when they were about to shoot down the miko as their first target. The others too came to a stop, trying to figure out what they were doing.

The miko answered their curiosity with a strong voice.

"_{{ Heaven Tiger…BITE! }}_"

Threads of light cut across the two Narcotics – not just one, but eventually multiple threads that covered their entire bodies. Powered sprinkles of black ash leaked from the white lines…and then their whole bodies exploded with a snap of leather, falling into nothing but dead husks. Their teammates glanced at the culprit of their demise.

A shiny blade was whipped to one side, spitting off specks of black ash from its stainless skin. It was no ordinary blade, neither was the whole thing an ordinary sword. It was single-edged, curved like a graceful lens, and was forged with the finest of steel. The guard was not that of a cross, but a gold-plated rectangular guard. The hilt was long, enough for two hands to hold it, and covered with traditional cotton bindings and a gold-tipped base. This was the sacred weapon of the samurai warriors during the Era of Arcadine (commonly referred to as the Dark Kingdom Era): the almighty katana.

Grasped tightly in the miko's hand, she held it aloft to point at the remaining Narcotics, eyes narrowed with the thirst for divine justice.

"I will not let you kill any more of my Sisters. Never!"

Without a care, the Narcotics struck her head-on with their laser bayonets.

All the miko did was crouch into a powered stance, pull her sword way back and— "_{{_ _Heaven Eagle – CRY! }}_"

In one sweep, she blasted a mighty slash that sent the wind flying in all direction at a wild pace. It flooded everywhere in the forest, across paths, over hills, and through trees. The winds bashed at both the Narcotics and the maid, but the latter stood firm to endure the punishment. As quick as it had appeared…it all stopped.

The maid slowly peeked open her eyes, feeling that the tormenting winds have disappeared. She gasped when she noticed the Narcotics were still there, surrounding them without mercy. But none of them were moving…not yet that was.

The miko ignored them, instead she huffed to herself. She whipped off the loose dust from her blade once more, before skillfully and gently inserting the katana back into its sheath. At the last minute, she withdrew the weapon completely with an audible click.

Every Narcotic were ripped apart like cheap paper and exploded into the air as confetti. 5 seconds after, all the trees in a 10 meter radius were crudely diced apart into uneven pieces by invisible blades. Finally, the grass and small stones around the two Cloves softly burst into a cloud of green and rock-dust.

The miko glared down at the fluttering remains of the Narcotics, scowling at them all.

"Monsters…return to the darkness from whence you came – _degoza'ru_…"

"…A…amazing…" Standing at the same spot the entire time, the maid stared in absolute adoration. Though everything happened in a blur, she was just too amazed by the miko's skill in swordsmanship. The power, the grace, the precision…it was so unreal. Even if she tried to train herself in using a blade, there was no way she could ever compare to the miko.

"…Are you hurt?" the said miko wondered, without turning.

"H-heh?-!" The maid snapped out of her thoughts with a jump, "Y-y-yes, I'm fine!"

Feeling relieved, the miko let out a small laugh. She finally turned to face her anxious friend. The maid too wanted to laugh with her…but what she saw killed all the humor in her heart.

The miko had a gentle smile on her exhausted face, all the while ignoring a trickle of pink-blood that fell from her lips.

"I'm glad…" With that…she collapsed to the ground; like a marionette freed from its strings, limp and lifeless.

"…,…,…SISTER WOLVEN!"

Panicking, the maid raced over to her fallen Sister. She scooped the miko up into her arms, carefully wiping away more trails of pink-blood flowing from her mouth with the edge of her broken sleeves. Now that the maid had a closer look, she was appalled how she had not noticed earlier.

Even though Cloves were not exactly likely like humans, they still had their limits in what they can do – and this particular miko had reached that said limit and beyond by two folds.

The miko was exhausted, all the power sapped out of her body. She did not even have the strength to twitch a finger. Yet she had pushed herself far beyond the capacity of her own strength; just because she wanted to protect her beloved Sisters…but…

They were dead, the miko choked, they were all dead. All but this maid. The miko had discovered that many of her Sisters were kidnapped off to a terrible place. There, they were slaughtered without mercy – and it would happen so fast they had no clue what was going on. The miko was successful in breaking into that dreaded place, rescuing a handful of them from those monster soldiers. However…from the time they escaped to up to now…the Clove in the maid uniform was the sole survivor.

The miko failed the others…failed them utterly. If the maid were to die as well…the miko knew she could never live with herself. Never…

"Sister Wolven! Don't die, please I beg of you! Stay with me!" Now, the maid was crying. Her tears fell and tapped across the miko's face. It felt soft…like that of a morning rain. Somehow, it gave her a bit of strength to regain her consciousness as well as her voice.

"…Why are you crying – _degoza'ru_?"

"You're hurt because of me, Sister Wolven, how could I not cry?-!" The maid held the weak miko close, like a mother to her child. Tears continue to roll off her cheek and drip onto the miko's eyes, making it look like she was crying too. "I'm so sorry. If only I were stronger…if only I could use a sword as good as you…none of this would ever happen. You wouldn't have to give up your own safety just to protect me! I…I…I'm so, so, sorry, Sister Wolven!"

Before the maid knew it, another pair of arms embraced her back. An overwhelming warmth and soothing calm washed over her entire body, quelling her disheveled nerves. It…it was…

"S…Sister Wolven?"

The miko held onto her friend with every ounce of strength she had, as if her life depended on it.

"Never feel ashamed for being protected, Sister…It only shows that there is someone by your side who wants you to have a better future…"

Even thicker tears flooded from the maid's eye and she could no longer hold them back. Bawling, she dove into the miko's chest and unleashed every ounce of sorrow she had locked up in her heart. Her friend just smiled, stroking the back of her head with soothing grace.

"Say, what's your name?" the miko asked.

"M–*Sniff*–Mindy…My name is Mindy."

"…It's such a wonderful name – _degoza'ru_…"

"A-and you–*Sniff*–Sister Wolven?"

"…I…do not have one yet…"

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!"

The miko shook her head, quelling the maid's worry with a tighter embrace.

It is true, the miko had no name. Among Cloves, a name was considered to be the most precious gift they could ever receive. It brings a sense of inner strength and individuality, not to mention how beautiful it all was. Though they desire to bear one…they never dare to take it for themselves. Doing so would make them feel they were stepping out of place, becoming something above the world they live in – or worse, above their Holy Father. One way to look at things: they were scared, scared that they may take something that does not rightfully belong to them. However, should they be given a name…they know it was the one just for them, granted by the will of their Holy Father.

As much as the miko too wished she had a name to carry in her heart…again, the dark times she lived in today gave her no chance for such luxury.

"Mindy…" the miko breathed to herself, feeling her friend nodding against her chest, "It's such a beautiful name…"

_**Clap – Clap – Clap – Clap…**_

Ice cold water ran through both the miko and maid's veins, their bodies instantly frozen over.

The applause made by a single pair of hands danced through the air and the forest, coming from almost every direction. The miko darted her eyes, tracing the source, but it was practically everywhere. She no longer needed to search for it…as it appeared right before her eyes.

Under the cascading shadow of the forest, someone entered the broken clearing. The black shades had consumed this stranger's body, but based on the silhouette the miko could tell it was a male. A human? No, this man was no human.

It was because she could sense a soul-twisting aura of pure hatred and malice coming from him. As if reading her very mind, this man gave a playful chuckle.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous! There is simply nothing more sublime, more chaste, more pure than the bond of sisterly love. Aah, just seeing such absolute beauty can make my heart dance all night long! Oh, what a splendid moment to bear witness to!"

A newfound strength surged throughout the miko's body. Carefully, ever so carefully, she loosed her hold on the maid…and secretly slipped one hand to her katana.

Not noticing, the stranger continued in his melodic ranting, "It's truly a blessing from the heavens, no doubt about it. A sacred gift granted by Lady Fortune herself to relieve this muddle world of its darkest hour. How I wish this would last for all eternity—"

"SISTER WOLVEN! NO!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In a screaming rush, the miko burst into a hard charge. The distance between her and the stranger were about 10 meters, and she covered them in only a few steps under five seconds. She kicked off, sailing high through the air, and arced down to slice her weapon directly over the stranger's head.

Coolly, the stranger stretched a coy smirk.

[******]

…_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The miko was sent flying backwards – blasting out from a thick stone wall – and her body was grinded across the earth. Eventually, she crumbled to a sickening halt, lying spread out on her stomach across a hard rock floor. After that, she was never seen moving since.

"SISTER WOLVEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEN!"

The maid was at the edge of the hole in the stone wall, staring at her fallen Sister with soul-fleeting shock. Without even thinking, she started to clamber through the thick hole, tripping and scrapping herself along the way. She had to reach the miko, no matter what.

Her prayers were answered…but not in a nice way as a strong and invisible force from behind kicked her right through the hole and went flying.

"KYAAA!" Like the miko, the maid hit the floor hard and rolled up close to her companion's limp body. She tried to pick herself up, but only her arms had the ability to hoist her head up. Everything else was numb and shaking. Taking the chance, she looked at the hole…just as it was torn apart by that same invisible force.

Casually waltzing out of an even bigger hole – through what was no longer considered to be a wall anymore – was the stranger, all with a charming hum and graceful steps. He stood at the top of the rubble with a grin, enjoying himself.

"Oopsy-daisies…I think I overdid it. Hm-hm-hm."

The maid ignored him – which he tilted his head with a chuckle – and desperately crawled up to the miko. When she made it next to her body, she flipped her over…only to gasp with a clasped mouth.

The miko was alive…but could disappear anytime soon. Her body was battered and broken, her once elegant shrine maiden garment all torn and stained with her own pink-blood. The miko was gagging more pink-blood from her weakly parted mouth, her whole body quivering in unimaginable suffering.

The maid could only cry at this point…as there was nothing she could do.

The stranger leapt off the rubble, stepping up close to the two with soft steps.

"Oh, you look kind of familiar," the stranger quipped, "Ah yes, you were one who broke into my manor to steal my entertainment – how embarrassing of me to forget so quickly."

"S-s-s-s-s-stay away from her!" the maid screamed.

"Hm-hm-hm. And weren't you part of my entertainment? Why, I definitely remember that cute maid dress of yours. You look absolutely stunning in it…even if you are a Clove."

_**SHING!**_

"…Nice try." The stranger had his head and half of his body tilted, avoiding a deadly slash of a katana altogether. Strangely, the way he said it sounded more like a compliment than sarcasm.

"Demon…" The miko was miraculously back on her feet, but was far from alright. Fueled only by sheer rage, she was seething like a mad wolf and gripped at her trusty katana until her knuckles were white as snow.

That was right…this stranger…this demon…he was responsible for everything. The torment of her Sisters, the nightmare he put them through. The next move…will end it all – even if it means throwing her life away.

The miko swept back her blade, ready to unleash all of her fury, and went, "I'LL KILL—"

A white gloved hand suddenly landed on the miko's face with a soft touch, while the stranger hummed a short and playful tune. With only a light and harmless push, he sent the miko staggering back as if she had suffered a significant blow.

It was her body. Though she still had the strength to fight back…with the state she was in, even a simple breeze could knock the Clove off her feet.

Quickly, the maid leapt to her feet in time to catch the stumbling miko, but it was still enough to send them tumbling back to the ground. The maid snapped back to reality from the fall, realizing the miko was lying passed out on top of her, and tried to push them back up.

One of her hand pushed empty air. A cold drip crawled down the maid's spine…and she slowly turned to look behind her.

A cliff…the two Cloves were now at the edge of a cliff, next to a massive and rushing waterfall.

Everywhere…was a dead-end.

"Uh-oh. Better watch your step, my dear. We wouldn't want either of you to have a terrible accident, now would we?" the stranger quipped, already standing next to them.

"L…leave us alone…"

"Hmm? Did you just say something? Forgive me, I can barely hear a single word you're breathing – what with the waterfall and all."

The maid hugged tightly to the miko, gathering every piece of courage she had scattered in her body to yell:

"LEAVE US ALONE! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?-! WE'RE JUST CLOVES, THAT'S ALL!"

Greater than the thundering roars of the waterfalls, the maid's scream echoed far and wide all over the forest. Despite all that…the stranger remained where he was, the same grin chiseled perfectly to his shadow-covered face.

"And it's because you two are 'just Cloves'…it gives me more pleasure in painting this wretched world anew with your own blood…"

The tip of a katana struck the earth, piercing itself firmly into ground like a flag pole. Slowly, a body that could break at any second began to pull itself back to its legs, which quivered dangerously under the little weight it could hold. Standing somewhat upright, leaning onto the katana for support…the miko refused to give up.

"I…won't let you hurt her – _degoza'ru_…"

"My, my, my, still not dead yet? How, Excellent! Now I get to enjoy killing you two birds with a single stone—"

"SILENCE!"

The miko snapped the katana out of the earth, twirling it upright at the ready. Her feet skidded apart, knees bent in a dangerous stance. Hands clenched themselves tightly around the hilt, fueling the blade with every ounce of hatred the miko had stabbed through her heart.

"Sister Wolven!" The maid tried to stop her…but the deadly fire in her friend's fierce emerald eyes were so frightening it disabled the movement in her legs, "No…don't do this…I beg of you…"

The lethal killing aura blazed around the miko's body, so intense it drowned out the maid's helpless plea. The katana was held aloft, its tip aimed straight for the stranger's throat.

"…In the name of my divine _FATHER_ in the just heavens…on the honor of every one of my Sister that were slain by your sinful hands…you will pay dearly for your transgressions…DEMON!"

The miko transformed into an instant blur, blasting off at the stranger at the most inhuman speed she could pull. The gap that divided them was covered in two seconds flat.

"EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE – I – WILL – _**KILL YOU!**_" The miko touched down right front of the stranger, the ground under her breaking into cracking webs. A gleam flashed over her eyes, "_{{_ _HEAVEN DRAGON – ROAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAR! }}_"

The blade sliced through the stranger…and 10 meters worth of forest life. Down a wide and straight lane, trees fell from their cleanly cut base, stones fell into hundreds of even pieces, and shrubs and whatnot exploded into rain of green confetti.

With eyes brimming of divine retribution, the miko glared up at her primary victim of the destruction…only to choke on her own breath.

Even though the stranger was split into two slanted pieces on the spot…he still had time to smile. That was because he suddenly faded out…as if he was a ghost to begin with.

An after-image.

After a blink, the said stranger was now crouched right front of the miko, charging at her despite being one step away. Time slowed down, but it was not enough for the miko to recover out of her bewilderment, nor her stance. If the stranger were to deliver the killing blow now…the miko's chance to escape was beyond zero. An instant kill. Enjoying this minute, the stranger hovered his head next to hers and whispered ever so softly into her ear.

"So naïve…"

Two hands grabbed the miko by the back of her garments, suddenly pulling her out of death's reach.

—Her chance of survival had increased to 10%.

She was drawn tightly into a pair of arms, before forced to turn about and away from the stranger.

—Now 30%.

"No matter what—"

This new whisper made the miko gasp, and she began to figure what was happening. But it would already be too late, "N-no…"

"—Please…live on…for everyone's sake…"

"S…stop…"

The hug fell away from the miko before she could return it, only to be shoved away from the incoming danger. She tried to reach out to grab a certain hand…but was only able to break apart a bracelet made out of white beads in the process. Unable to control her movements, she helplessly stumbled backwards, closer and closer towards the edge of the cliff. It took only one more step…before she began to fall over it completely. What happened next…made her eyes widened.

_**SHIUCK!**_

—100%...but at a high price…

The maid flinched, suppressing a pained expression with all her might. Slowly, she stared down at her stomach…seeing a clawed hand pierced right out of it. That hand twisted, ravaging her innards in a blink of an eye, even killing the voice in the maid's throat.

She could not scream…actually, she refused to scream. She did not even submit to the sensation of pure agony welling up in her quivering body.

It was because…she did not want her friend to worry.

The stranger rested his other hand onto the maid's shoulder, pulling close to her in an endearing manner. The Clove weakly turned to face him. As they were a hairbreadth away from one another…she could clearly see the color of his right eye: blazing neon-blue.

"…That was very noble of you, my dear Clove…However, I was well aware you would do something as ridiculous as self-sacrifice. So please, enjoy this gift of eternal despair that I have prepared for you. Hm-hm, you deserve it."

The claw ripped itself out of the maid, her head reeling back in mute agony.

The miko was speechless. The hatred, the anger, the rage…everything left her body like a dying candlelight. Pain…only the pain remained…now and forever.

Hoping for an absolute miracle, the falling miko held out her hand to the maid. There were hundreds of things she wanted to say…but none of them could leave her mouth.

Gently, her body fell deeper and deeper down towards the bottom of the waterfall. Bubbles trailed behind the miko's drop…turning out to be her thick, thick tears.

"Mi…"

The maid collapsed to her hands and knees, struggling to keep herself up.

"Min…"

The maid spotted the miko far below. Happy with peace in her heart, she smiled. At least…one of them can escape this horrible nightmare, she thought.

With that, the Tamed Clove maid dissolved into a small shower of sparkling stardust…disappearing forever…

"…,…,…MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIIINNDDYYYYYYYYYYY YYY~YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~YYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

_**SPLASH!**_

_**つづく**_

* * *

**[By: **_**~Emerald Sonata~**_**]**

_**Un'mei'to ta'ta'kau. Kyuu'sei kou'rin.  
**_**{"Battle Fate. Advent Salvation"}**


End file.
